Trouble on Halloween
by EternityEchoes
Summary: When Halloween comes around, how could Zack and Cloud possibly stay out of trouble? A request from Lady of Lenore...and meant to have been posted long before now. Co-written with YukiYuichiUchiha. Please read/review


**Trouble**

**Thanks to Lady of Lenore for requesting this one--sorry it took so long to get it up...I got total writer's block about halfway through it and my YukiYuichiUchiha finished it up for me. 333 **

x-x-x

"Hey, Sephie, wanna do something fun?" the fifteen year old blonde boy  
asked, hanging upside down off of the beat-up couch in their living room  
and grinning at his friend. Sephiroth rolled his eyes without looking up  
from his book. "No. And I told you not to call me Sephie, Cloud." he  
murmured impatiently.  
"Whatever." Cloud told the silver-haired teen, jumping off of the couch  
and running out of the room. "I'll just go find Zack, then! I bet he'll  
wanna do something. You're so boring!"  
A small smile came across Sephiroth's lips, and he yawned as he stood up  
and stretched, popping his neck. Boring, huh? Well, I suppose I'll just  
have to prove him wrong then, won't I?

x-x-x

Cloud ran up to Zack's window, ramming his fist on it until the  
sleepy-eyed, spiky-haired face appeared and he pulled up the glass.  
"What do you think you're doing? It's too early to be up! And is there a  
reason why you're banging on my window instead of just walking the ten  
feet from your room to mine and knocking on the door like a normal person?"  
The blonde shrugged and pulled out his cell phone. "I dunno, Zacky, I  
just needed someone to go out and cause trouble with. Wanna come? And  
maybe help me convince Sephiroth, too? And it's not too early to be up,  
it's 1:30 in the afternoon!"  
The black-haired teen chuckled and his head disappeared from the window.  
"Sure, I guess. But next time, just come in my room, okay? And don't  
call me Zacky." he said, his voice drifting out through the open window.  
"Just give me a second to get dressed. Got any ideas on what you wanna do?"  
Zack stared at him in disbelief. "Have you forgotten what day it is,  
Cloud? There's billions of things that we could do!" Cloud's face still  
had the same confused expression on it.  
A smooth voice came from behind them as Sephiroth walked up, "It's  
Halloween, Cloud." and the blonde blushed. "Oh. Halloween. I forgot  
about that. Well, lets go, then!  
"There's just one problem, Cloud," Zack told him, "we don't have any  
costumes."  
"You don't need a costume, Zack, you're scary enough looking without  
one," Sephiroth said smoothly. "Besides, I'm sure we can find  
something." he added, looking around the yard.

x-x-x

"I do not want to wear this!" Zack complained from the bedroom door. The  
silver-haired teen, already lounging on the couch in his cape and fangs,  
grinned. "Why not? Come on, show us what you look like!" he laughed,  
eyes trained on the door. Zack finally came out, with much grumbling,  
and glared at them. "Look at this! I look stupid!" he said, shoving his  
hands in white skinny jeans. "What am I even supposed to be?"  
He stared at his reflection in the mirror. "Like, a ghost? The contacts  
are cool..." he admitted as he examined his red eyes in the mirror. "And  
the shirt..." he said, looking at the long-sleeved, ripped white strait  
jacket. "And the chains...okay, maybe it is a kinda cool outfit. It  
looks better than I though it would, at least."  
Cloud chuckled as he finished wrapping the black fabric around the lower  
part of his face to form a ninja mask.  
"I wish I had that costume. Mine's decent, I suppose, but yours looks  
awesome." he told his friend. "And we're gonna be late if we don't go  
now." he added on casually, nibbling on a Twizzler. "Hey, I got an  
idea." Zack yawned as they walked out the doors. "Let's TP Mr. Price's  
house."  
"Guys," Sephiroth said disapprovingly, but the corners of his mouth  
turned up, ruining his speech. "Aren't you too immature to do stuff like  
that? I mean, really, TPing a house?"  
Zack smirked up at his friend. "Yeah? I bet you've never done it." The  
silver-haired older boy opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off again  
by Zack. "So you have no room to speak. What are you, chicken? No? Then  
let's do it." he said when Seprioth shook his head.

x-x-x

"Guys, I really don't think this is such a good idea." Seprioth mumbled  
as they walked up to the house.  
"Ehh, ya know Zack.. This is kinda a lame idea.. Why don't we go like..  
Scare the kids that are out trick-or-treating or something...Ohh, or, or  
we could steal Leon's car and park it in heifer's driveway.." Cloud  
said, looking at Zack.  
Zack thought for a minute, then a lightbulb came on in his head.  
"I have an even better idea." he said mischievously grinning.  
Then he leaned over and whispered in Cloud's ear,  
"Okay, so.. How about we borrow Yuffie's old car that doesn't work.. You  
know that one that looks like Leon's. We could push it down the hill and  
have it run into the lake, then have Leon freak out thinking his car,  
because we'll have hidden his car in heifer's garage. Whatdayathink?"  
Cloud's eyes lit up as Zack spoke.  
"That sounds awesome!" Cloud laughed, then Zack explained a shorter  
verison to Seprioth.

x.x.x

"You won't be needing the car back will you?" Cloud asked Yuffie as Zack  
and Seprioth pushed the car out onto the road.  
"Nah, it's all yours, do whatever you want with it, it doesn't run  
anyways." she grinned, kissing Cloud's cheek and returning to her house.

"She says she doesn't want it back." Cloud confirmed to Zack, once he  
left Yuffie's steps.  
"Good, now lets push this thing down that hill, it should just fly into  
the lake after it's going" Zack said, walking back to the car.  
"Guys I'm not gonna get blamed for this if you get caught, so I'm just  
gonna go home and read." Seprioth said, walking back down the road.  
"Fine, chicken out." Zack teased.  
Seprioth ignored him and just kept walking.

.x.x.x

"Push!!" Cloud and Zack said together as the pushed the car down the  
road, Cloud looked around the car and said,  
"Ooh! We're almost to the hill."  
"Thank god!" Zack sighed, still pushing the car "Now get back here and  
help me push." he laughed.

"Okay, stop." Cloud said holding up his hand, Zack stopped pushing the  
car and walked over to Cloud, they both looked down at the hill, it was  
empty, no cars, no people, no anything, so they gave the car one last  
push and it flew down the hill and strait into the lake, they both  
laughed, then ran back to Leon's house.  
Quietly they took his cars breaks off and pushed it out of his driveway  
and next door to heifer's house, and luckily his garage door was open,  
so they just pushed the car into it, and pulled the door shut.  
They walked away from the house laughing, then they stopped outside  
Leon's window and together yelled,  
"LEON! Your car rolled down the hill!!" then the quickly ran as fast as  
they could down the road safely to their house.

x.x.x

Later on in the week, they told Leon that it wasn't his car in the lake,  
it was Yuffie's broken one, and that his car was in heifer's garage,  
they didn't want to tell him but Seprioth made them.

Zack flopped back onto his bed and sighed,  
"Well that was fun, wasn't it Cloud?" he said, looking up at the ceiling.  
"Yeah, it was." Cloud laughed, "But it woulda been better if he found  
out on his own."

**So that's it ^_^**

**Thanks for reading, and please review and let us know what you thought!**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**(you know you wanna press the review button ^_^)**


End file.
